


how long (would you wait for me)

by LizzyBizzy



Series: Red Thread of Fate [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, F/M, Fanart, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, The 100 (TV) Season 5, she called him every day for six years and im still messed up about it, this is me yelling about as it was by hozier basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBizzy/pseuds/LizzyBizzy
Summary: Red Thread of Fate: The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances.The thread pulled her somewhere she couldn’t see. If this is fate, then why did the thread struggle so much?





	1. suffocate

Six years. Six years on the ground. 

When the ship took off the thread grew, searched, resisted. Searching for its other end, resisting the distance that was growing. The thread pulled her somewhere she couldn’t see. 

If this is fate, then why did the thread struggle so much? It tangled, knotted, snarling, crushing the radio against her hand. Sharp lines etched into her skin. A deep red following along the path. 

The radio became her lifeline, preventing the thread from moving up her neck. There were some days, weeks, months where she wished it would stop threatening and find its way to her throat. It already hurt to breathe. 

> Come scream in the void with me on [tumblr](https://lizzybizzyo.tumblr.com/)


	2. whatever here that's left of me is yours just as it was

_The thread relaxed as the ship entered the atmosphere. Six years of tension loosening. A breath releasing. After suffocating for so long he had forgotten how it felt to breathe, pure and deep. The aching that he’d become accustomed to dissipated and, oh God, is this what being alive was supposed to feel like? _

_Everything happened all at once after landing, but the thread knew. After six years of circling around her, stretched to its limit, it was single minded in its intent. Finding her. Dragging him to her, relentless, starving. _ **Rabid. **

** **

> ** [Come scream into the void with me ](https://linktr.ee/lizzybizzyo) **


End file.
